Mine
by Moon Destiny
Summary: Touya is most certainly NOT jealous. Yukito/Touya


**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine!

**Notes: **This is yaoi (slash) which means male x male love, so if it's not your cup of tea, please hit the back button now. This has no definitive time line in Cardcaptor Sakura, so no spoilers and can be anime or mangaverse.

He wants to go over to where the lady is engaging Yuki in a conversation, tempted to grab Yuki, and say "Hands off, lady! He's mine." Because the constant touching of his arms, and hands is getting on his nerves. _He's _the only one allowed to touch Yuki, damnit! Doesn't anyone know that yet?

But, of course, he can't because there are others around, and making a scene would only embarrass them both. So, he grits his teeth, and goes back to wiping down the counter, the glare still in place, however.

They're walking home to Touya's after his shift at the café, to supposedly study for a big English test they've got tomorrow.

Except Touya can't quite let go of the fact that some woman was talking to his boyfriend for a whole hour. He's brooding, he knows it, but at least he consoles himself with the fact that he's brooding silently. And Yuki doesn't seem aware of it.

He's not jealous, he's _not_. Yuki's his own person, and can talk to whomever he wants. Still, it doesn't change the fact that Touya doesn't like it at all.

It's only seven in the evening, but it's already dark out and cold, winter mere weeks away. Still, Touya doesn't go inside, tortures himself standing outside in only his sweater.

"To-ya? What are you doing out here?"

He flinches a bit at the voice, mentally berating himself at getting caught. It's one thing to be a lunatic in the privacy of your own mind, but once the love of your life starts noticing...Well that can never be good.

"Nothing," he says a bit too harshly, getting frustrated with himself, and at the whole situation. How could something so simple ignite such a fierce emotion within him?

He's surprised, then, when a warm pair of arms wrap around his midriff, a head gently laying itself upon his shoulder blade. He wants to scowl at the intimate touch, not in the mood to be treated like a sulky six-year-old not getting his toy, but his face remains neutral. He knows Yuki isn't treating him like that.

"Come inside," Yuki whispers, but doesn't release Touya.

Touya, having finally had it enough with the cold, drags them both inside to finish studying.

"Can't sleep?" Yuki's voice seems loud in the silent darkness.

"No."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing- it's stupid." Yuki burrows closer to his chest, burying his nose in Touya's neck, his soft breath tickling Touya. If it were anyone else, he'd have found the gesture to be rude and an invasion of his personal space. But it is Yuki, and having Yuki in his personal space is anything but rude or invasive. If anything, he craves it more than he thinks it's natural.

"Who was that woman you were talking to today?" He doesn't know why the question pops up now all of a sudden.

Yuki burrows his face even closer into his shoulder (if that is even possible) and mumbles something incoherently.

"What?"

Yuki sighs, and leans away a few inches, his face still close to Touya's however.

"Um, I said that she was a realtor."

Touya's brow furrows in confusion.

"Huh? Why would you need a realtor?"

Yuki bits his lip, not really wanting to say, but knowing he must. "Um, you know how a few weeks ago you asked me _that thing_?"

And suddenly everything clicks in his brain. He feels like shouting, but instead settles on smiling in the dark.

"Oh, _that._"

"Yes, _that._"

"So does that mean it's a yes?" Touya keeps his tone neutral, but inside he's hopeful.

"Well, I'm selling my house so that I can live with you, what do you think it means?" Yuki sounds happy himself, and Touya doesn't resist the urge to kiss him.

After they come apart for air, Yuki suddenly thinks of something.

"Is that why you were brooding today? You were jealous?"

Touya shakes his head profusely. "No. I was just…um, just having a bad day, yeah."

"You were jealous." Yuki teases, a smirk gracing his lips.

"No, I wasn't."

"Well, no matter, we were only talking. Besides," Yuki purrs, nibbling on Touya's sensitive spot just below his earlobe, his hand roaming down his chest, "you and I, we only talk to each other this way," and he rolls his hips against Touya before pressing their lips together once more.

~the end~


End file.
